moonlightvillagefandomcom-20200215-history
Ijirashii Tasogare
Ijirashii Tasogare '(黄昏イジラシー, ''Tasogare Ijirashii; Literally meaning "Innocent Dusk") is a Genin shinobi of Gekkougakure's Tasogare clan. He is a medical-nin , Earth and, Water user. He is a main character and a supporting character throughout the RP. Background Ijirashii born from two ninja, both having Kekkei Genkai(s). He has only obtained his father's Kekki Genaki, not his mother's. There is nothing really much to his background. He lived a normal life until he turned five. At the time his mother,father and, his brother were murdered. He has yet to find the person responsible for this. Ijirashii has spend a majority of his young life to find out who though. In recent years Ijirashii made a few friends and went on a few missions with them. His closest friend and cousin is Tsuki Tasogare. Personality Ijirashii is a silent character. He barely speaks to anyone and is rarely around. Ijirashii usually shows no emotions to anyone (He will show emotion on rare occasions though). The most common emotion he does show though is a fake smile. He tends to be distant from the others due to insecurity. Ijirashii possess great knowledge and strength. His true potential has yet to be seen. Appearance Ijirashii has natural dark brown hair. Though he usually dyes it grey or black. His hair goes down to his waist and he has a bang covering his right eye. Speaking of which, his eyes are also dark brown. He wears purple clothes due to it being his favorite color. His clothes have some yellow on it though. He wears his headband around his neck (the cloth of the headband is red). Ijirashii usually carries a few pouches with him. Which contains things such as medical equipment,battle pills,food,battle equipment, etc. Abilities 'Tasogare Clan ''Stages of Matter Techniques Being part of the Tasogare Clan, Ijirashii possess the Kekkai Genkai that allows him to control liquids,solids,and gases. So far he knows how to control Water(Liquid), and Steam(Gas). He has yet to control Ice(Solid). Although many people can control these stages the Tasogare Clan deals with it in a different way. 'Medical Ninjutsu' Ijirashii has learned Medical Ninjutsu towards the end of Part One, and is currently improving throughout Part Two. He knows all the basics of Medical Ninjutsu and few medium level healing techniques. Ijirashii has taken a different route in Medical Ninjutsu and decided to practice in the poison area of this technique. 'Poison Techniques' It has been seen in Part Two that Ijirashii learned a form of a poison attack. It is a mutation of the 'Poison Mist Technique' since very few actually know use the Poison Mist. 'Stats' Part One The Return of the Shadow Demon Ijirashii made his first appearance late into The Return of the Shadow Demon Arc. He tagged along side Kitsujiro Fuyu when strange puppet creatures attacked the village. He only managed to take down a moth like puppet. Using only two jutsu. He was quickly defeated when a scorpion puppet injected poison into his bloodstream. He was rushed into the hospital in the heat of battle. Later on he and Kitsujiro noticed strange tunnels in the waterfall area of the village. A member of the Arumajiro-Nagi armadillo clan appeared and attacked. Kitsujiro Fuyu defeated it and noticed it was under a curse. The two traveled into the tunnels and found themselves in the Arumajiro-Nagi's nesting grounds. There they spoke to the Arumajiro-Nagi Elders and were given a task to kill the man controlling the creatures. So the two traveled deep into the cavern and found the man controlling the armadillos (Who remained unnamed). Who was a master on poison/shadow ninjutsus. Ijirashii managed to filled the room with light to cancel his shadow ninjutsu. Ijirashii was stabbed in the leg and was unable to move. So two of the Arumajiro-Nagi took him to get healed by Ren Tasogare. He was healed and the following night Tsuki was possessed by the shadow demon. It took a few nights but Ijirashii,Mizuki Usagi,and Kara Arashi managed to defeated the shadow demon and save Tsuki Tasogare. Part Two Ijirashii appeared in no arcs in Part II. Since they're aren't any real arcs. Ijirashii only followed Mizuki Usagi and Koga to find a cure for some plaque going around the village. Later Ijirashii found his family's corpse in a cave. He returned the bodies to the village's grave site. Part Three Ijirashii has yet to appear in Part III Category:Moonlight Shinobi Category:Moonlight Shinobi